The 7D
|creator = |based_on = |developer = |writer = |director = |creative_director = |presenter = |starring = |judges = |voices = |narrated = |theme_music_composer = Parry Gripp and Tom Ruegger |opentheme = "Heigh Ho: Here We Go Now" |endtheme = "Heigh Ho: Here We Go Now" (second version) |composer = Parry Gripp, Keith Horn http://geekmom.com/2014/07/parry-gripp/ |country = United States |language = English |num_seasons = 2 |num_episodes = 44 (87 segments) |list_episodes = List of The 7D episodes |executive_producer = Tom Ruegger |producer = Mr. Warburton (co-executive producer) |editor = |location = |cinematography = |camera = |runtime = |company = Disney Television Animation |distributor = Disney–ABC Domestic Television |channel = Disney XD |picture_format = |audio_format = |first_run = |first_aired = |last_aired = |preceded_by = |followed_by = |related = |website = http://disneyxd.disney.com/7d |website_title = |production_website = |production_website_title = }} 'The 7D' is an American children's animated television series produced by Disney Television Animation, which premiered on Disney XD on July 7, 2014. It is a re-imagining of the title characters from the 1937 film ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs by Walt Disney Animation Studios, and their adventures prior to the introduction of Snow White. The first season consisted of 24 episodes. On December 2, 2014, the series was renewed for a second season. On November 25, 2016, Disney XD announced that the series was cancelled after two seasons. The show aired its final episode on November 5, 2016. Plot The 7D defend the land of Jollywood from the magical villains Grim and Hildy Gloom, who attempt to dethrone Queen Delightful and rule Jollywood. The Glooms attempt to steal magical gems from the 7D mine to aid in their efforts. Episodes Characters The 7D The 7D are a group of dwarves who protect Jollywood from the Glooms and other threats. They are the descendants of the dwarves that founded Jollywood. The members of the 7D are: * (voiced by Billy West) – Bashful is shy and sweet. He harbors a crush on Queen Delightful and hides in embarrassment when he hears Queen Delightful's name. West describes Bashful as a sweet character who tries to catch up to the others. He also likes that Bashful has another side to him. * (voiced by Bill Farmer) – Doc comes up with various inventions to help the 7D on their missions and engineered the sky buckets transportation system for all of Jollywood. Farmer has been the voice of Goofy, and also Sleepy in other Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs projects. Farmer said that in making a new take on Doc, he pinches his voice and makes him a little scatterbrained. * (vocal effects provided by Dee Bradley Baker) – Dopey communicates with whistles, animal sounds, and visual gags. In an interview with Disney Examiner, Baker said that portraying Dopey was easier and allows for more freedom because he uses only animal sounds and whistles. * (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) – Grumpy is the aggressive and short-tempered dwarf who wears a flower pot as his hat. He likes to have cheese and likes to wrestle. He can't put up with noises, disgusting things, or injustice. He sometimes has a kinder side, but other times he is selfish, egotistical and unsympathetic. Once in a while he admits that he actually likes Happy. In portraying Grumpy, LaMarche drew inspiration from his friend who is a stockbroker, as well as parts of Danny DeVito's character Louie De Palma from Taxi and Jason Alexander's character George Costanza from Seinfeld. In "Gingersnaps and Grumpy Snaps" and "Finders Keepers," it is revealed that Grumpy has a pet goat named Giselle. * (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) – Happy is joyous and is known for breaking out into song, much to the dismay of Grumpy. Despite this, Grumpy is arguably closer to Happy than he is to the other dwarfs. Richardson said that he drew inspiration from fellow voice actor Jim Cummings with a "country / New Orleans" voice where he is "always upbeat, always positive," and as "if someone just handed him a beer." Ruegger said that Richardson was the first one of the seven to be cast, and that his voice set the tone for casting the others. * (voiced by Stephen Stanton) – Sleepy is always tired. He's always easygoing and gets along well with everyone. He has a cuddly toy named Mr. Hicklepips whom he always talks to like it's a real person. In an interview with Variety, Scott Menville said that Stephen Stanton came up with over fifty different ways to snore. * (voiced by Scott Menville) – Sneezy has powerful sneezes and has a variety of allergies that causes him to sneeze. In the episode "Welcome to the Neighborhood," he shows off his handkerchief collection. Aside from Grumpy he's the most outspoken of the dwarfs; when the 7D are confronted with the Glooms he will always stand up to them. The Glooms * (voiced by Kelly Osbourne with a British Classy English Yorkshire accent) – Hildy is a witch and Grim's wife. She speaks with a British Classy English Yorkshire accent. Hildy is Osbourne’s first major voiceover role; Osbourne was asked after Disney had auditioned 300 girls. She said that she had not seen the character design, which was created before the auditions, until after she got the job. She describes Hildy as "bad with the best intentions" and calls her "my alter ego – my Sasha Fierce". * (voiced by Jess Harnell) – Grim is a warlock and Hildy's husband. In "The Jollywood Jam", it is revealed that Grim's great-great-great-grandfather was a warlock who was defeated by the Founders of Jollywood. Harnell describes him as "a bad-at-being-bad guy". Regarding his role as a Disney villain, he said that "there's a fine line — especially in 7D, which is a broad comedy — because you don't want to scare little kids". He said "Grim is so awesome because he's totally stupid but he's got a really good heart. He's actually not a bad guy, he's just trying to keep up with his wife, which I guess a lot of us can relate to". Jollywood characters * (voiced by Leigh-Allyn Baker) – Queen Delightful is the ditzy ruler of Jollywood. Whenever there is trouble, she goes into a tizzy where she spins around and acts like a police light and siren. She then summons the 7D by pulling a rope for the Bing-Bong Bell. * (voiced by Paul Rugg) – Lord Starchbottom is Queen Delightful's personal assistant who is often getting annoyed at the 7D's antics. In portraying Starchbottom, Rugg drew inspiration from Jerry Lewis, whom he and Ruegger both admire. Recurring characters *Magic Mirror (voiced by Whoopi Goldberg) – The Magic Mirror serves Queen Delightful and resides in the castle's treasure room. In the episode "Mirror, Mirror", the Glooms steal the Magic Mirror from Queen Delightful and replace her with a wise-cracking Not-So-Magic Mirror. After the Magic Mirror was rescued by the 7D, she falls in love with the Not-So-Magic Mirror and dates him. *Crystal Ball (voiced by Jay Leno) – The Crystal Ball is an artifact the Glooms use to spy on Queen Delightful. The Crystal Ball also gives the Glooms some information that they seek. A running gag is that Crystal Ball would often tell jokes that are followed by a laugh track. * (voiced by Bill Farmer) – Sir Yipsalot is Queen Delightful's pet dog. His favorite treat is pickles. * (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) – Squire Peckington is Queen Delightful's pet parrot who is seen perching in her crown. * (voiced by Leigh-Allyn Baker) – Snazzy Shazam is a witch with blonde hair who was Hildy Gloom's rival in school. She frequently competes in the witch contests where Hildy feels like she needs to upstage her. In "Sleepytime", she had put a hundred people to sleep. In "Cat on a Hot Grim Roof," Snazzy brags about having a fashionable black cat. In "Hildyrella", she competes against Hilday in the Ultimate Supreme Sorceress Pageant. * – Peaches is a slow-moving warthog who pulls the Glooms' carriage. * (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) – Grumpy's pet goat. In "Finders Keepers", Giselle develops a friendly rivalry with Peaches. In the episode "When Pigs Fly", it is revealed that Giselle's last name is Munchen. In the episode "Whose Voice Is It Anyway", Giselle is said to have been raised by a bloodhound, and in turn raised Dopey. Production The 7D was placed into production in June 2012 for the Disney Junior channel with characters redesigned by Noah Z. Jones. In an interview with Indiewire, Gimeno said that the pilot episode was done in Flash, but the series was changed to traditional 2D which added production value as Flash was design heavy. The storyboards and pre-production were done at Disney. Animation was produced by Digital eMation in Korea and Toon City in the Philippines. Ruegger also said that the 2D is also better suited for the show's style. The theme song and many of the in-episode songs are done by Parry Gripp. He describes the song as "in kind of a punk rock style...It's pretty fast and has guitars and the tone of my voice is a bit nasal and aggressive. But the music in the show really varies." In an interview with Geek Mom, Gripp said that he was asked to pitch song ideas for various Disney shows, and that The 7D clicked with his style. He estimates he wrote about 120 songs for the first season, although many are very short and their styles vary. Composer Keith Horn does the orchestration in the show. Entertainment journalist Jim Hill has noted that some have related the voice ensemble to [[Avengers Assemble (TV series)|Marvel's Avengers]] since it features actors who have voiced in popular cartoon shows. He also noted how many of the crew have worked on Animaniacs, including Tom Ruegger, Sherri Stoner, Paul Rugg, Deanna Oliver, and Randy Rogel. Among the voice actors, LaMarche had voiced Brain, and Jess Harnell had voiced Wakko. Voice director Kelly Ward said "God forbid if anything were to happen when they were all in one place because the voice-over industry would be dealt a crippling blow." The cast usually recorded in ensembles of two to four characters when possible, with Ruegger editing the timing afterwards for characters that recorded separately. Scott Menville, who voices Sneezy, said that the show takes place before Snow White was born so the Evil Queen from the film will not be there. He also said it is a contemporary take on the film as the characters are hip to the current generation and its pop culture references. Jevon Phillips of Hero Complex also placed the series 30 years or so before Snow White. Ruegger said that the show's demographic differed from his previous works with Animaniacs and Pinky and the Brain; however, he was also encouraged by Disney Junior to expand the demographic to include parents. Broadcast The 7D debuted on July 7, 2014 on Disney XD, on the Disney Junior block on Disney Channel on December 26, and on the Disney Junior channel in 2015. In Canada, the series began broadcast on July 13 on Disney XD. It premiered on Disney Channel in Southeast Asia on September 7. In Australia, Disney XD began broadcasting the series on December 1. On December 2, 2014, the series was renewed for a second season, where Ruegger planned to make 39 half-hour episodes. The season premiered on Disney XD on January 23, 2016. The season is slated to have guest stars Ozzy and Sharon Osbourne to play Hildy's parents, Fran Drescher, Amy Sedaris, Jim Belushi, Jay Mohr, George Takei and "Weird Al" Yankovic. On April 25, 2016, co-executive producer Mr. Warburton posted on his blog that the second season would be the series' final season and that the crew will be moving on to other projects. The series finale aired on November 5, 2016. Reception The 7D premiere broadcast ranked number 2 overall among Disney XD’s animated original-series premieres for kids 2–11 and kids 6–11. Brian Lowry of Variety wrote poorly of the show, claiming that it has none of the charm of the source material, and that its plots "fall into a sort of No Kid's Land in terms of age groups". Rob Owen wrote in the Pittsburgh Post-Gazette that the characters were blandly drawn, and that the show was just a chance to capitalize on the film. The 7D was selected by the Behind the Voice Actors staff for Best Vocal Ensemble in a New Television Series in 2015. Video games In June 2014, Disney Publishing Worldwide released "The 7D Mine Train App", an endless-runner video game where the player chooses one of the redesigned 7D dwarfs as their game avatar to pilot a mine car through various levels of the mine, picking up gems. It is loosely associated with the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train attraction at Walt Disney World which opened in May 2014. Disney also released an online game on their Disney XD website called "The 7D Dwarf Track Builder" where players can assemble a mine track or sky bucket course according to the dwarfs' specifications. References External links * * * Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2014 American television series debuts Category:2016 American television series endings Category:2010s American musical comedy television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American children's animated musical television series Category:American prequel television series Category:Disney XD shows Category:Snow White (franchise) Category:English-language television programs Category:Television series based on Disney films Category:Television series based on adaptations Category:Television programs based on fairy tales Category:Television series by Disney Television Animation Category:Television series set in fictional countries Category:Witchcraft in television Category:Works based on Snow White